Habitica bei Depressionen und Angststörungen nutzen
Habitica bei Depressionen und Angststörungen nutzen Diese Seite ist im Aufbau, sie wird in den nächsten Wochen ergänzt und überarbeitet werden. Es werden noch einige Inhalte übersetzt und deutsche Wettbewerbe eingestellt, bzw. Auszüge aus englischen Seiten übersetzt ins Wiki gestellt, bis dahin sind die englischen Inhalte verlinkt.Eins der größten Probleme bei psychischen Erkrankungen liegt darin, dass unabhängig davon, wie talentiert und fähig wir sind, Depression und Angststörungen es schwer oder unmöglich machen, gut für uns selbst zu sorgen oder auch nur den Alltag zu meistern. Du kannst ein genialer Wissenschaftler sein, aber trotzdem nicht regelmäßig Deine Medikamente nehmen. Vielleicht kannst Du auch 15 brennende Messer gleichzeitig jonglieren, aber schaffst es nicht, aus Deinem Bett aufzustehen. Vielleicht sorgst Du für die Menschen in Deinem Leben, aber nimmst Dir keine Zeit für Dinge, die Dich glücklich machen. Vielleicht fallen Dir auch keine Dinge ein, die Dich glücklich machen würden! Wie andere Aufgaben und Gewohnheiten auch, kann Habitica Dich dabei unterstützen, die Dinge auf die Reihe zu bekommen, die Dir entgleiten. Wenn also Deine Gewohnheiten zum Beispiel lauten: „drei Mahlzeiten am Tag essen“, „duschen und anziehen“, „das Haus/die Wohnung verlassen“ oder „an etwas denken, dass ich an mir mag“, bist Du damit nicht allein! Habitica hat viele Gilden, in denen sich Habiticaner gegenseitig unterstützen und mit vielen Anregungen wie Du die Seite nutzen kannst, um zurechtzukommen und damit es Dir besser geht. Auf dieser Seite findest Du demnächst vielfältige Hilfestellungen, angefangen bei Vorschlägen für Gewohnheiten, über bereits existierende Wettbewerbe bis hin zu Gilden, wo Du andere mit denselben Problemen triffst. Wichtig ist, dass Du daran dekst, dass nicht alles, was einer Person hilft, auch für andere funktioniert und dass Deine Erfolgserlebnisse mit den verschiedenen Ansätzen variieren werden. Zum Glück kannst Du hier eine große Bandbreite an Hilfsmitteln finden, so dass Du etwas neues probieren kannst, wenn der erste Ansatz nicht zum Erfolg geführt hat. Das einzige, auf das es wirklich ankommt, ist dass Du Dich nicht aufgibst. Achtung Die Informationen auf dieser Seite und auf Habitica.com sind weder dazu gedacht noch geeignet, professionelle medizinische oder psychologische Hilfe zu ersetzen. Wenn Du selbstmordgefährdet bist, oder befürchtest, Dich oder andere zu verletzen, solltest Du unverzüglich Hilfe suchen, indem Du 1. die nächste Notaufnahmeeinrichtung aufsuchst 2. eine der Notrufnummern Polizei 110 / Rettungsdienst 112 anrufst. Jederzeit ist die Telefonseelsorge deutschlandweit und kostenlos unter 0800 111 0 111 oder 0800 111 0 222 zu erreichen. Wenn Du das Gefühl hast, nicht darüber reden zu können kannst Du unter telefonseelsorge.de auch mit ausgebildeten ehrenamtlichen Beratern chatten, in einigen Gegenden können diese auch Kontakt zu einer direkten persönlichen Beratung herstellen. Für Kinder und Jugendliche: Die Nummer gegen Kummer ist deutschlandweit unter 116111 - montags bis samstags 14 - 20 Uhr erreichbar. Vielleicht hilft Dir auch die Black Ribbon Gilde weiter, sie widmet sich der Suizidprävention. In einem Notfall nutze immer die oben vorgeschlagenen Möglichkeiten. Klein anfangen Psychische Erkrankungen kosten Kraft, die wir bräuchten um das Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, dadurch fühlen wir uns entmutigt und hilflos. Während Du nicht einfach einen Schalter umlegen kannst, damit es Dir wieder besser geht, gibt es kleine Dinge, die Du dafür tun kannst, egal wie schwer oder anhaltend Deine Erkrankung ist. Der Schlüssel zu greifbaren, lanfgristigen Verbesserung sind nicht die großen, dramatischen Veränderungen, sondern viele kleine Schritte. Es ist einfacher Zuversicht in kleine Schritte zu haben und diese umzusetzen; und mit jeder kleinen Veränderung, die Du bewirkst, kannst Du Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht gewinnen und damit die Energie weitere Veränderungen in Angriff zu nehmen. Mit der Zeit werden Dich die Veränderungen Deinem Ziel näher bringen und Du entfernst Dich mehr und mehr von Deinem Startpunkt. Irgendwann wirst Du zurückblicken und feststellen, dass die vielen kleinen Schritte Dich eine weite Strecke vorwärts gebracht, wo der Versuch alles auf einmal zu ändern gescheitert wäre. Vielleicht möchtest Du vor allem zu Beginn die Strategien für Spieler, die Aufgaben nicht verlässlich erledigen können* nutzen. Für Dich selbst sorgen Der erste Schritt ist, dass Du lernst für Dich selbst zu sorgen. Wenn Du am Tiefpunkt bist, kann es fast unmöglich sein, die Energie für die einfachsten Sachen aufzubringen, wie regelmäßig etwas essen und sich waschen. Deine Selbstfürsorge zu verbessern ist die Grundvoraussetzung um auch größere Probleme anzugehen. Also ist gut für Dich zu sorgen, der Schlüssel zu Selbständigkeit und Zufriedenheit. Wenn Du nicht weißt, wo Du anfangen sollst: Unten sind eine Reihe von Beispielen. Unabhängig wo Du anfängst, es ist wichtig, dass Du es täglich versuchst, damit der Effekt sich verstetigt. Auch wenn Du alles gleichzeitig ändern möchtest, fange mit einem Punkt an. Wenn Du das geschafft hast, fange mit dem Nächsten an, bis beide Angewohnheiten gut klappen und immer so weiter. Schlaf Wenn wir zu wenig oder schlecht schlafen, schadet es unserer Gesundheit, auch der der psychischen Gesundheit. Folgende Vorschläge können helfen, Deinen Schlaf zu verbessern: *Setze eine Zeit fest um ins Bett zu gehen und morgens aufzustehen. Du musst nicht beides aud einmal erledigen. Lege eine Zeit fest, und wenn Du diese etabliert hast, nimm die nächste in Angriff. *Lege eine Zeit fest, an der Du alle Bildschirme weglegst bzw. abschaltest. Wenn Du Probleme hast, Dich daran zu halten, entferne Bildschirmgeräte aus Deinem Schlafbereich oder stelle ihnen den Strom ab (Fernseher, Computer). Hygiene Regelmäßige Körperpflege hält Dich gesund, was sich auch positiv auf Deinen psychischen Zustand auswirkt. Versuche: *Einmal am Tag Zähne zu putzen und Zahnseide zu verwenden (wenn Du es schaffs, zweimal) *Eine kurze Dusche am Tag. Wenn das zu schwer fällt, wasch Dein Gesicht, die Achselhöhlen und den Intimbereich mit einem Waschlappen. Hier kann der make it through the day Wettbewerb der The Basics Gilde Dir helfen. Bewegung Keine Sorge, Du musst keinen Marathon laufen! Einfach etwas Bewegung jeden Tag, kann einen großen Unterscheid machen / viel bewirken. Versuche einfach, jeden Tag nach draußen zu gehen und wenn Du in der Haustür stehen bleibst. Wenn Du es schaffst, geh einfach 5 Minuten nach draußen, nur bis zur nächsten Ecke. Außerdem kannst Du: * Treppen laufen anstatt einen Fahrstuhl zu nehmen. *Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel nutzen oder aber Dein Auto möglichst weit entfernt vom Eingang parken. Der Exercise Wettbewerb der The Basics Gilde kann Dir hierbei helfen. Ernährung Ungesund oder zu wenig essen wirkt sich negativ auf Deine Gesundheit und damit auch auf Deine Psyche aus. *Solltest Du zu viel essen, versuch einige ungesunde Lebensmittel mit Gesündere zu ersetzen, zum Beispiel mit Nüssen oder Deinem Lieblingsobst. *Solltest Du zu wenig essen, nimm Dir vor, eine volle Mahlzeit am Tag zu schaffen. Folgende Wettbewerbe können helfen: Der FOOD Wettbewerb richtet sich an Menschen mit Esstörungen und Unterernährung und der Eat Right! sowie 3 Meals a Day Wettbewerb sind auf eine regelmäßige Ernährung ausgerichtet. Medikation Wenn Du Medikamente verschrieben bekommen hast, kann die richtige Einnahme einen großen Unterschied machen, egal ob es um täglich oder bei Bedarf einzunehmende Mittel geht. Gerade bei Nebenwirkungen, kann das eine große Herausforderung sein. * Wenn Du Dein Medikament bei Befarf einnimmst, hilft es, die Anzeichen früher zu erkennen. Eine positive Gewohnheit hierfür anzulegen, kann das unterstützen. * Wenn Du Deine Medikament regelmäßig einnimmst, können eine oder mehrere Tägliche Aufgaben hilfreich ein, um Dich zu erinnern, dies auch rechtzeitig einzunehmen. Du kannst eine Uhrzeit als Erinnerung hinzufügen. * In beiden Fällen kann es nützlich sein, zu notieren, wie es Dir vor und nach Einnahme geht. Mit den Informationen kann Dein Arzt erkennen, ob und wie möglicherweise die Medikation angepasst werden muss. Auch hierbei helfen Tägliche Aufgaben. Hierfür kann der Take your meds! Wettbewerb nützlich sein. Soziale Kontakte Vielleicht erscheint es Dir abwegig, aber bei Angststörungen und Depressionen ziehen wir uns oft von anderen zurück, was zu Isolierung und Einsamkeit führen kann. Zu versuchen, jeden Tag Kontakt zu anderen zu haben, real oder online, wirkt dem entgegen. Noch 'mal: es kommt darauf an, einen kleinen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen und diesen jeden Tag zu wiederholen. Am einfachsten ist es, wenn Du hierfür eine Tägliche Aufgabe einrichtest. Du kannst auch der The Basics Gilde beitreten, mit einer Menbe Habiticaner, die mit den gleichen Problemen kämpfen und einander helfen. which is full of Habiticans helping each other struggling with the same issues and helping each other. Vielleicht hilft Dir auch die Mentally Ill Gilde oder die Anxiety Alliance Gilde weiter. Auch einige relativ schlichte Wettbewerbe wie der Critical Goals and Healthy Mental Habits Wettbewerb der Black Ribbon Guild und die Take This - Test Thy courage oder Take This - Notice me senpai (für on- und offline Kontakte anwendbar) und Take This - It's dangerous To Go Alone (erhalte offline Kontakte aufrecht) Wettbewerbe** können Dir helfen. Gewohnheiten für die Seele Eine andere Möglichkeit ist es Deine Denkweisen bewusst zu ändern, um die Probleme anzugehen. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Methoden, einige findest Du im Folgenden. Dankbarkeit In der Depression, findest Du oft, dass Dein Leben nichts Gutes enthält. Um das zu ändern schreibe jeden Abend drei Dinge auf, für die Du dankbar bist oder drei gute Dinge, die Dir an dem Tag passiert sind. Das mag am Anfang unmöglich scheinen, aber mit der Zeit wirst Du es hinbekommen. Wenn Du Dir Zeit zur Selbstbeobachtung und Dankbarkeit nimmst, kannst Du Deinen Blickwinkel ändern, und die Auswirkungen von Ängsten oder Depression verringern. Manchen hilft es auch, die Dankbarkeit anderer zu erleben, solche Dankbarkeitslisten oder kleine Geschichten dazu, können ermutigen und uns helfen, uns an unsere eigenen Geschichten und Listen zu erinnern. Good Things Today ist eine Gilde, die sich damit beschäftigt. Sie bietet monatliche Wettbewerbe und ein unterstützendes Umfeld. Eine andere Methode, in Habitica mit der Du Deine Dankbarkeit verbessern kannst, ist der Happy List Wettbewerb. Dieser funktioniert einfach: Du machst eine Liste mit 10 Dingen, die Dich glücklich(er) machen, dann versuchst Du jeden Tag wenigstens eines dieser Dinge zu tun. Der Fokus sollte auf kleinen erreichbaren Dingen liegen, aber Du kannst auch Aufwändige mit einschließen. Damit Du auch täglich eines der Dinge umsetzen kannst, sollte wenigstens die Hälfte nichts oder nur wenig kosten. Wenn es Dir schwerfällt etwas zu finden kannst Du in der Happy List Gilde die Listen Anderer einsehen und Inspiration und Hilfe beim Erstellen Deiner Liste finden. Vielleicht möchtest Du auch eine Art Inspirationstagebuch (auf Papier oder elektronisch) führen. Hier kann der Distress Tolerance: Inspiration Book Wettbewerb aus der Mastering Buddha Gilde nützlich sein. **Take that Wettbewerbe werden turnusmäßig im Gasthaus wiederholt, jeder Teilnehmer erhält dabei einen Teil der Take That Ausrüstung. Wenn Du meinst, das der Wettbewerb Dir jetzt hilft, warte nicht ab. Du kannst immer noch teilnehmen, um die Ausrüstung zu erhalten. Der link oben führt zum jeweils in der Library of Tasks and Challenges Gilde gespeicherten Wettbewerb. Online-Angebote Online: http://www.u25-deutschland.de/ U25 ist ein Online-Beratungsangebot für suizidgefährdete Jugendliche. Sie werden von speziell ausgebildeten Gleichaltrigen ("Peers") beraten. Seit 2001 bietet neuhland Online-Beratung im Chat für suizidgefährdete junge Menschen an. Der Zugang ist über die Beratungsplattform www.das-beratungsnetz.de. Seit 2002 bietet das Youth-Life-Line (AKL Reutlingen/Tübingen) ein spezielles online Beratungsangebot, welches sich an suizidgefährdete Jugendliche wendet www.youth-life-line.de. Wenn Du gerade mit niemandem reden oder chatten möchtest, kannst Du hier nachlesen, dass Suizidgedanken nicht Deine Schuld sind und hier was Du jetzt für Dich tun kannst. fideo.de bietet Informationen zum Thema Depression für Betroffene, sowie für Familie und Freunde. Bei leichten und mittelschweren Depressionen können Online-Angebote (kostenpflichtig) helfen, sei in Ergänzung zur Therapie, zur Überbrückung von Wartezeiten oder zur Verstärkung hilfreicher Angewohnheiten: Deprexis 24 - kostenpflichtig rund 300 € für 90 Tage Nutzungsdauer Novego 12 Wochenmodule für 177€ Diese Auflistung erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Dabei gibt es reine online-Programme und Programme die verschiedene Level von Betreuung durch Therapeuten anbieten. Auf der Seite der Stiftung Deutsche Depressionshilfe (Homepage) kannst Du nachlesen, ob zum Beispiel Studien zu Deinem Problembereich angeboten werden, die get on Programme u.a. der Universität Lüneburg emöglichen Online-Trainings. arya app Moodtracker - Stimmungsjournal, soll Dir helfen, Zusammenhänge oder Stimmungsschwankungen im Tageszeitenrhythmus zu erkennen. Geplant ist, dass die App später erkennt, wenn es Dir schlecht geht und Dir Vorschläge für Aktivitäten macht, die Dir helfen sollen. Kategorie:Methodik Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Translation